Mute for life
by Blueruby13
Summary: The Cullens take Bella in. It turns out that she can't talk and Edward imprinted on her. It was by her scent. Why did Edward imprint on her by scent and why is he a mountain lion? What happens when a person from her life comes back to haunt her? What if someone from his life comes back to hurt him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

Mrs. Henry drove into the woods. I had no idea where we were going. I knew the woods like the back of my hand. My brother and I would go hunting in the woods all the time in South Carolina. Now an old lady is driving me into the rainy town of Forks across the country to my adopting parents' house. I bit my lip until it bleed and still after that. I was worried they wouldn't like me. I'd seen them at the adoption house but only the father and mother. I knew there were seven of them. They were all couples expect one of their sons who was my age. Maybe I'll get lucky and finally have a boyfriend.

I was worried for everything about me would make them send me back. The other parents did because I couldn't talk. My mother went crazy when I was thirteen. She killed my dad then waited for me and my brother to get home from hunting. We had caught a big deer and we were really excited about having deer. We left outside and went to get mom and dad. My brother had gone in first I heard a scream the gurgling sound. When I went inside mom was laughing and cutting every piece of skin she could find. I ran the phone to call 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what is your emergency?" The man asked.

"My mom sh-sh-she killed—'' I was cut off by my mom yanking me away from the phone.

"You wouldn't want to hurt your dear mother of yours would you?" She cooed. "You have been bad. I'm going to have to take away your phone. Or maybe I can make you just stop talking." My mom smiled sickly and cut out my tongue. Then being my mother she was jealous of everything and she thought I was more beautiful than her and she ruined the right side of my body. The police had traced the call.

Tears slide down my face as I traced the scars on my face. Now she was in an asylum for the criminal insane. That's where she belongs.

Mrs. Henry turned on a drive way. My mouth dropped to the floor. This house was amazing. It was mostly made of glass and wood, three stories tall, and I think there is a garden in the back or something. I sat there memorized by the site so I didn't see Mrs. Henry get out of the car and greet the caramel colored hair woman. Did the woman get more beautiful? I was so ugly now next to her I was as good looking as dust. I sighed and got out of the car.

"Hello dear. How are you?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. "My name is Esme."

Cool name I wanted to say but couldn't I just kept on smiling. Mrs. Henry said goodbye and left. Esme showed me inside. A small girl with short black hair spiked in different directions, her eyes were a gold color, pale skin, and a perfect face and body. Her name was Alice.

"We are going to be great friends," Alice sang and kissed my scared check. I was taken back but I hugged her back harder than I should have. It's been awhile since I had a real one.

Rosalie was a whole other story. She glared at me then her eyes judged my scares and everything else. Rosalie snorted at me then walked towards the stairs. I couldn't help but tear up a little. I am really sensitive. Esme apologized then stormed up to Rosalie. Alice tried to change the subject.

"The guys will be back soon. Carlisle will be back from the hospital soon too. Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend and Jasper is mine. Edward is alone…but that will change soon." She winked at me. I blushed down to my toes. "Do you want me to give you a tour of the house? I can show you your room."

Before I could answer she grabbed my hand and showed me the house. Something was nagging me. And no it wasn't Alice. There was the most wonderful scent I've ever smelled coming from this house. It was a mixture of leather and honeysuckle. It was a weird combination yet so tempting to me. Did anyone else smell it? Alice left me to my room and gave me a brilliant smile. I put my stuff down and walked to the glass wall. I could oversee a large river with black-blue water, moss green rocks and trees.

The scent got stronger. Leather and honeysuckle was now my favorite scent. I followed it. The scent leads me to a room with gold carpet, a shade lighter wall, a black leather couch. I closed my eyes and inhaled the scent. I heard some foot steps behind me and a gasp. When I turned around and saw a guy. The first thought was oh my god I just entered his room without permission, and then I saw how beautiful he is. He had the same pale skin as Alice and the same gold eyes but his hair was a bronze color and was all over the place like he had ran his hands through it. But it looked good on him.

I inhaled again. The scent was coming from him. "It's you!" He whispered. I melted at the sound of his voice. Even that was perfect.

**So what did you think? This is my first Fanfiction so tell please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**EPOV**

**So this is the next chapter. I'm sorry if anyone else had him as a lion. I've always liked them so I put it in my story. Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Sad, I know.**

_Oh my god. Edward, dude change back! I almost ate you. Why are you a mountain lion anyway? _ I rolled my eyes. Of course Emmett would almost eat me even if I smelled the same and my skin was as hard as his, fur and all. I quickly changed back. My family, before I was turned into a vampire, we had a special gift. We were half-human half-mountain lion; we are similar to werewolves but I had tons of control. Though being like werewolves we imprinted on the opposite sex. Unfortunately I haven't found my one true love. I looked back at my brothers.

Emmett and Jasper were arm wrestling _again_.

_ He's nervous. _ Jasper thought smugly.

_Crap, he's going to win. Hey Eddie what is he thinking?_

I growled. "I told you my name is Edward. Since you called me that you're never going to know now."

I caught Emmett off guard. Jasper slammed Emmett's hand into the bolder making it spilt in two. Emmett was going on and on about having a rematch. I snorted. I swear he is a giant five-year-old. When we had gotten close to the house I could hear everyone else's thoughts.

_She's such a sweet girl. I can't believe her mother would do that to her. I wonder if she'll like her room…. _Esme.

_I patient died today. Poor man. He had been attack by an animal. The man died of blood loss. Well, Esme says that Bella is nice. I'm going to have to meet her…._ Carlisle. A picture of Bella flashed through his mind. She had scars on the right said of her face, body and her tongue was cut out. Her mother did that?

_Wow she is the ugliest thing on the planet. I can't believe I was jealous of Alice when she said she was prettier than me. Please, she prettier than me when pigs fly. Never…. _Rosalie. How did Emmett put up with the witch?

_The sun goes down, the stars come out, and that counts is here right now. My universe will never be that same. I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came…._That was Alice. _Edward you are going to have a surprise waiting for you. I can't wait!_

I walked in the house. "What surprise Alice?"

"You'll see." She giggled.

That's when the scent hit me. Strawberries and Freesias. The scent was mouthwatering but it didn't burn my throat. I raised my eyebrows at her. She motioned her hands towards the stairs. I walked up the stairs getting faster with each one. The smell was wonderful. Where was it coming from? I followed the scent and it leads me to the spare room. There was a suitcase I ran to it. I hugged it close inhaling the scent but something was wrong. Someone was in my room. I slowed down in front of my room. I didn't know what to expect.

I saw the most beautiful creature in the whole universe standing in front of me. I was even more surprised when she turned around. I couldn't help but stare into her brown eyes and her soft lips.

"It's you," I whispered. I couldn't help myself I flew at her and wrapped my arms around her. She was startled but did the same thing. I breathed in her scent. I licked my lips again.

"Are you Bella?"

She nodded.

"I'm Edward," I stroked her check, "where did you live before?"

She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Then she looked made. I frowned. Her eyes needed to be happy not mad. Then I remembered something. She couldn't talk. Her mother hurt her. My jaw clenched and I hugged her tight to my chest. Her sounds muffled against me.

"BBBBLLLUUUHHH," Emmett yelled. Emmett threw me off of her and gave her a bear hug. He swung her around and everything. I watch her face scrunch up. Emmett heard my growl and put her down.

"Sorry kid. I just wanted to see my new baby sis." Bella smiled.

Emmett led her out of the room. Downstairs she meets Carlisle and Jasper.

"Carlisle I need to talk to you." I said.

_Okay meet me in the office._

**Please review. Am I awesome? Is this good? Can you think of anyways to make it better? Will I stop asking questions? PM me or review. It's that simple. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**BPOV**

**Here is the third chapter. I'm excited to share my stories with you. Thanks to The Light Under My Wings for the sign language suggestion. Also to clear the air, Bella is 16 and it's her second year of high school. She hasn't gotten her license yet. **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight or it characters. **

I sat on the couch while Emmett went on and on about playing football together and baseball. I had a brother so I know how to play. I wonder if they liked to hunt. Maybe I could take them hunting. In one of my bags I have a bowie knife and a bow and arrows. (You don't want to know how long it took with the Airport.)

"It was nice meeting you Bella, but I have some work I need to attend to," Carlisle said. I got up to hug him. I liked Carlisle. He's been so nice to me. He didn't even notice my scars it seemed.

"Hey Bella. Do you know any sign language?" Jasper asked.

I titled my hand. I knew the alphabet (sort of), thank you, mother, and father. That's about it. So I just signed them. He nodded but looked confused. "How old are you?"

I held up the number one then six.

"Wait wait wait wait," Emmett wailed, "you don't have a car or a license?"

I shook my head. No one bothered to tech me how to drive. I've been sixteen since last September. It was the middle of August. I didn't notice Jasper and Alice had left the room. I knew Rosalie wasn't even in here and Esme sat reading. I scowled. I wanted to do something but I didn't know what. I wish I could play the grand piano in the corner but I didn't know how. I could go hunting but that would be a weird note to leave. Plus I didn't want to be _too _far away from Edward. I didn't know what that scent was but I knew I was attracted to Edward highly since I've smelled it. I wish I knew what he was doing.

I sighed and got up. Esme somehow heard my sigh and looked at me. I gave her my fake smile and waved it off. When I got to the kitchen I saw I a broom. Though I doubted the kitchen needed it I was going to sweep. I was used to taking care of myself and keeping to myself. But these people were different. It was liked they actually liked me. I wish I knew what Rosalie's problem was. She saw me and hated me for no reason. I hated people like that. I wonder what would happen if I said a blond joke.

I continued to sweep and sweep. When I was done I started to make dinner. I looked through the cabinets. Everything was new. It might as well never been touched before I came. But that not possible. They're human. I shook my head to clear the thought.

I was in the middle of stirring the noodles when leather and honeysuckle took over my senses. Edward was coming.

"Do you need any help?" He asked. I closed my eyes. Hearing his voice made my knees go week.

I didn't get to move before he got out another pan to put the sauce in. We cooked in silence though there was nothing I could say. (**A/N: I made a joke. :P**) **Thank you** I signed. He smiled and kissed my check. I blushed red.

Every once in a while I would catch Edward string at me. I would stare back. Everything about him was different from Jasper or Alice or Emmett. When I stared into his eyes I saw an intense emotion. It looked like love. Was he in love with me?

**That's the end of the chapter. Anything Bella signs will be in Bold and Underline. Did it get any better? I know I could use some help please tell me how. Review or PM me. I'll be waiting. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**BPOV**

**Tell me if you want any other POV. I'll think about it. Disclaimer: I do not Twilight or its wonder characters**

"I'll see if the others are hungry," Edward jumped down the stairs. I hoped they liked it. Making spaghetti is my specialty. I got out eight plates and forks. I hadn't even put the last plate down when Edward came back up. "Sorry Bella. No one is hungry right now. But I'll stay with you."

My face fell a little. I put the plates back and filled up my plate. I wasn't sure how much they were going to eat yet that didn't affect my stomach. Edward asked my yes or no questions. He told me that he liked to play the piano, he liked classical music too.

"Do you want to see some of my books? You look kind of bored."

I grinned. Edward led me back up to his room. He showed me some things by Jane Austin and other authors. I choose Wuthering Heights. I've never read it before but I've heard good things about it. Edward put on some piano music. It was Clair de Lune. I gaped at the Cd player. I thought only I really liked that song, other than old people. He slowly made his way over to me. Wrapping his cold arm around my waist and took one of my hands. I put my hand on his shoulder and we swayed back and fro. I watched my feet until I felt the holes burning into them. I wasn't a dancer. Then Edward twirled me around.

I caught my foot on his toes and fell over. I braced myself for the ground. I didn't hit the ground but two hard arms were around me. He pulled me to his chest. I bit my lip trying not to make more of a fool out of me. Edward chuckled.

"I take it you can't dance."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well it's all in the leading."

I laughed at that. Maybe it was all in the leading. No matter what it is, I'm never going to be much of a dancer. I looked at the clock on his wall. It was already eight-forty p.m. Holy crow! Where did the time go? In the back of my mind I knew it went when we were talking. It only seemed like a few minutes. Not one soul bothered us when we were talking so I guess it wasn't that long.

I pulled away from him and pointed at the door. Edward smiled however it didn't reach his eyes. I waved goodbye and he sadly walked me back to my room.

"Goodnight Bella." Again he smiled but his eyes looked like he didn't want to leave me.

When he was gone I went to the others rooms, and I waved goodnight. Alice kissed my check and said she would take me shopping sometime this week after school. Jasper also groaned with me. I guess she would drag him along on these trips. Rosalie didn't give me the time of day. Was I that bad? Emmett swung me around again. I swear he was trying to make me throw up. Esme hugged me goodnight.

"Thank you for dinner honey. It was wonderful. I feel so awful. I should have helped you." She shook her head in horror. I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "I guess Edward was plenty of _help._"

I gaged. I was started to like these people but what was with all the "me and Edward stuff." Carlisle laughed and winked at me. I flushed as I walked back to my room. I sighed. Did I like Edward? Sure. But I wasn't going to confess my love to him anytime soon. Even with his beautiful face, gold eyes, and his bronze hair. I could just—Whoa whoa, wait. I shouldn't go there. We lived together. If it ended wrong then how was I going to survive this house? Of course I was attracted to him more than a brother but I couldn't do that. He was being nice to me because of my mother.

My head told me that. My heart told me that I was going to bin love with him. God I sound so cheesy. I looked at my clock. Now it was nine ten p.m. I changed into my night shirt and my socks. Hey! I got to keep my feet warm.

Every time I closed my eyes I saw Edward and me holding hands or almost kissing or even us dancing in a restaurant. I tossed and turned when I dreamed because when I was just half-way asleep I heard the sound of faint humming.

**6:35 a.m.**

"Wake up Bella. Time to go to school." Esme cooed.

I grumbled effortlessly. No sound came out but my lips moved.

School in a new city, state, where I couldn't talk. Great.

**This is the end of this chapter. Sorry it took me so long for this chapter or the last one. I was my dad's house and I couldn't update. Review if you dare. PM me if you dare. Tell me that I can make it better or it can't get better. I'll be waiting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**BPOV**

**I'm really excited I got these many reviews. Since this my first fan-fiction the first review I got, I practically jumped up and down. Disclaimer: As much as I want I don't own these characters. **

Once I was dressed and ready to go I still had about ten minutes left before we had to go. I jumped down the stairs feeling happy. Last night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen and I was still blushing.

**Good Morning **I signed to Esme.

"Oh good morning dear." She smiled. "I made you scrambled eggs."

I scarfed down the eggs. I didn't want to waste time. I wanted to see Edward. Ugh! _Of course you do, you are a sick person._ I thought angrily. I waved goodbye to Esme and Alice meet me at the stairs.

"Oh Bella, I guess that outfit will have to do. For now," Alice smiled evilly. I put my hands up in defense.

"Alice leave her alone she looks wonderful." Edward's velvet voice sent a chill down my spine. I rolled my eyes trying to act all yeah-right- I'm-sure-you-think-that kind of look but he sounded pretty sure of himself.

Rosalie gaged. "Yeah right. Nothing says I'm beautiful like no tongue and a body all ruined. I bet your mother had a right to do that." **(A/N: I know Rose is mean. But she doesn't like Bella.)**

I sucked in a breath. I was used to it. Even with how much that hurt I knew she was right. Well, the first part I mean. I'm not beautiful. Edward growled and crouched down like he was going to attract her. Emmett grabbed him from behind. I gaped in horror. He scared me a little.

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and Alice grabbed my hand. She was towing me towards the car. I felt a cold hand rub my back. I jumped around. Edward's hand was still on my back. I smiled weakly, I took his hand, and I placed my head in his shoulder. He still smelled amazing. Edward chin tilted towards Jasper. He nodded so quickly I thought I imaged it.

**At School**

Edward and I walked to the front office. Ours hands still intertwined. People stared at us and whispered to one another. I rolled my eyes. Did they have anything better to do? I knew I was still holding his hand I felt tingly. I yanked my hand away. Edward raised his eyebrows and frowned. I was trying to curse myself for doing that.

"Oh hello. How may I help you today Edward?" An old lady with red hair asked.

"Yes, this is Bella Cullen. I needed her schedule."

The lady blinked a few times. Probably dazed. I smirked at that. She was old enough to be his grandmother and still thought that way. Realizing it my eyes widen a little. If this woman acting like this. How did the girls act? Jealously burned in me. I tried to beat it down. He was my brother wasn't he? _No, _a tiny voice said in my head.

_Yes! _I yelled back.

I argued with myself.

"Bella I got the school to put you in every class with me so you won't have any trouble." Edward gave me a uneven grin. I lost my breath again. Darn it. Why couldn't I think straight with him?

When the bell rang we made our way to class. People gawked at me and some girls glared at me. This one boy was really nice. He had a baby face and spiked blond hair.

"Hi I'm Mike."

I waved.

"So it's true? You can't talk."

I shrugged.

"Do you need help finding your next class?"

I nodded, I almost regretting it. He talked the whole way there. Telling me about how his parents owned a store and he asked me if I wanted to sit with him a lunch.

I frowned. I turned towards Edward and smiled at him. Mike made a 'o' look. Edward glared at him. My eyes shifted out of focus. This was going to be a long year.

**So? Did you like it? I'll try to put up a new chapter every day. If I can't, sorry. Please review or PM me. Do you think I should start writing another story? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**EPOV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I could. But would I be on here if I did?**

When Bella was asleep there was a lot to think about. Carlisle said that I needed to take it slow, that my Bella might not be ready. I shifted back and forth. I wanted my imprint but she wasn't a thing. As much as it pained me I traced the scars on her face and down her neck, then I kissed her forehead. I quickly ran out of the house blocking the thoughts. I wanted to be alone. I jumped in the air and turned into a mountain lion. I liked this form. It was more natural to me than my human form. Or you could say vampire form.

I hunted this way to. It took away from the bloodlust. I found that out soon after I was turned into a vampire. I ran around for a while. Not caring for the rain pouring down on me. I ran right into the meadow I found a few days before we moved here. I lay down and enjoyed the moonlight on the meadow. I could imagine bringing Bella here. I could see me showing her what I looked like in the sunlight and being a mountain lion.

I glowered. I missed my Bella so much. I looked up to the sky. The sun was barley coming up. At least she would be up to go school.

_Oh Bella is so nice. I love that she can see the light in things. What a horrible mother she had. I'll do all I can to make it up to her. _Esme thought.

Wow. She really did love Bella. I smiled. At least I wasn't the only one who loved her that much.

_Hey kitty, kitty. How was it? Did you find any of your relatives? _Can you guess who this was? Emmett.

I snarled at him. Every time I went out and came back a mountain lion he also said this.

Rosalie was being her swallow self. Though today she seemed even more irritable. If that was even possible.

_Why are humans so slow! _I didn't want to here anymore than that.

I heard Bella jumped down the stairs. If I had a heart it would be beating out of my chest. Not to disappoint, my love came down in a dark blue shirt and gray tank-top underneath, faded blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Oh Bella, I guess that outfit will have to do. For now," Alice smiled evilly. Bella put her hands up in defense.

"Alice leave her alone she looks wonderful." I said. My love rolled her eyes.

Rosalie snorted. "Yeah right. Nothing says I'm beautiful like no tongue and a body all ruined. I bet your mother had a right to do that."

Bella froze. I crouched at Rosalie. How dare her! How dare she insult my angel? Emmett held me back. I thrashed around. I was red with rage.

"Clam down Edward. You're going to scare Bella."

I immediately stopped and looked around for her. Alice had dragged her to the car. I growled at Rose and made my way to Bella. Before I was out the door I heard Emmett say, "How could you Rose?"

I rubbed Bella's back slowly. She jerked around. Realizing it was me she smiled weakly. I didn't think she was okay but she seemed used to it. How could someone be so cruel to her? My angel… my beautiful angel. She put her head in the crook of my neck. I started to get excited.

_Don't get so excited, _Jasper thought sadly, _she needs the comfort. _

**At School**

That vile Mike Newton followed us like a dog after class. He wasn't even in our next class. He thought about the way she looked and everything she could do to her. I bared my teeth at him at one point. She was MINE! No one else's. Even if she didn't see it yet I would do anything for her. I would bow down to her every whim.

I was going to be everything for her.

**Joy to the world this chapter is up. I wanted you to see Edward's point of view for this. Tell me if you like it. Tell me if you don't. Please review or PM me. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**BPOV**

**I wanted to thanks everyday I'm shuffling for the idea of burning Rosalie's clothes. I might use that. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

At lunch Alice stood with me in line for lunch. I wondered why she didn't eat lunch. If fact, none of them did. Was it that bad of a school lunch?

"Hey, kid, I'm sorry about Rosalie. She's used to the attention and stuff. I know she had no right to do that," Emmett apologized.

I saw that Rosalie wasn't sitting with us. I haven't seen her at school actually.

I patted his shoulder to show I didn't care. Of course it hurt, but there was no use to dwell over it if I couldn't help it.

"No it's not alright Bella. That was crossing the line about your mother."

Jasper smirked. "I think we should get payback."

We all leaned forward intrigued.

"What should we do?" Edward asked.

"What did you have in mind my dearest?"

"I think we should burn all of her clothes."

Emmett snorted. "Yep, nothing says revenge like burning all of her clothes."

"That's not a bad idea," Alice insisted.

"We need something else too." Edward went into deep thought.

I smiled and made a motion with my hands to show paper and a pencil.

Edward dug in his bag and gave me a small notebook with a pencil.

_I think we should also break all of her mirrors. _**(A/N: What Bella write will look like this. Anything she signs will look like this ****Hi)**

Emmett laughed his booming laugh that woke me up in the middle of night.

"Wow Bella I didn't know you could be so mischievous." Edward gave crooked smile again. My heart sped up.

Did he have to be so handsome?

"When should we do this?"

_Not today. Maybe in a couple of days or so we could. That way she won't expect it. Emmett you're going to have to act like it's not happening. _I wrote that down quickly.

"Hey no prob kid. That's a good idea. How did you become so evil?"

_I had a brother. _

They talked about the plan. Alice would take me shopping Saturday so Rosalie won't expect us. (Did I mention that I groaned?)

"Fine Bella. We'll go shopping for three full hours and we'll do something you want to do."

My eyes light up. Would she be up for hunting?

I lifted my hands and made them look like I was holding a bow and arrow.

"You like archery?" Jasper was interested to.

They all looked at me now. I waved my hands in a circle. Like it was a motion to continue.

"And hunting?" They all asked in unison.

I nodded. Edward stared at me in disbelief. Alice seemed happy with the fact. Emmett and Jasper couldn't stop laughing.

I smiled the plan was set. Edward would detract Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie. Alice would take me shopping but then we would go hunting! (My favorite part.) Jasper and Emmett would burn her clothes then break all of her big mirrors and hide the small ones. She has a lot of mirrors. A lot!

Of I couldn't wait to see the look on her face. It was going to be fun. With a capital F.

**Ooh, the plan is set. What will happen? Tell me what you think of the prank or the story itself. Also I posted another story so check it out if you want. Review of PM me. Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**BPOV**

**Enjoy this next chapter. If you haven't look at my other tory that I posted. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

The week went by in a breeze. Nothing new happened.Rosalie ignored me so I ignored her. Mike tried to flirt with me and some other guys too. I was weird to me. I wasn't used to anyone flirting with me. And the strangest thing would happen when I was almost asleep I would hear this humming noise that sounded like a lullaby. I would sing it over and over in my mind when I got nervous.

Actually this whole week I've been getting closer to Edward. I hated him but I liked him. I was seriously considering that I was at war with myself. Wednesday I got out my bowie knife and started to sharpen it. (You'll have to do that time to time or your blade will get dull.) Edward watched me in fascination. He would ask questions like "What's your favorite color? What's your favorite book?" and stuff like that.

I actually got to answer him with more than a nod. I wished I figured it out earlier. I felt so stupid when Carlisle suggested it.

That I use paper and pencil.

Yeah, just as easy as that!

Soon Saturday rolled around. I couldn't help but feel nervous. What would happen if Edward couldn't distract them all? What of Emmett and Jasper burned the house down or cut their necks on the glass? Every time I thought about these things around Jasper I would feel clam. I knew something was up with that. Also I noticed that Edward would answer questions when no one was talking. Or that Alice would sometimes stare blankly them start smiling like a fool.

Something was up with these three. I also noticed none of them ate. Esme or Edward would help me cook but never ate it that I saw.

I wish I knew what was up. I'm going to find out. Maybe they need help….

**Saturday****Morning 9:30 a.m.**

"Bella you need to get up. We have to go shopping!" Alice sang in my ears.

I rolled over and smacked her with a pillow. Couldn't she let me sleep until twelve?

"Come on lazy butt, we got to get moving."

I still didn't move.

"The sooner we go the sooner we'll get to go hunting."

I shot up.

Alice laughed. "Okay Bella I laid out an outfit for you so get moving."

I frowned and got up. At least three full hours of torture would be worth it.

Alice dragged me store to store. I was counting the minutes. She even made me try on some underwear and stuff then made me come out so she could see it. It was the most embarrassing moment in my life.

"So Bella? Is something wrong? You haven't been making any faces." Alice accused.

I laughed weakly at that. I'd been thinking of Edward.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I nodded.

"What is it about?"

**E-D-W-A-R-D **I spelled out with my fingers.

"Ah. What did he do this time? Yank off Mike's head?"

I smiled. I think he tried to once.

I blushed and shook my head. Could I tell her?

"Oh my god!" She gasped. "You like him, you like him."

I waved my hands at her to quiet down.

"Ooh I knew it! You guys would make the prefect couple. You could go out to the movies and do dates and stuff. Then you guys could marry…."

I made a _face_ at that. I just admitted that I liked her-our brother not in a brotherly way and she was already planning our wedding.

"Was that too much?"

I shrugged and nodded. Geez…get a little more graphic won't she?

Alice let me get food at the court. She talked a little more about the subject. I was conformable to talk to Alice about this. She seemed to understand my problem.

I was just looking at the other people when Alice went blank again.

Her eyes told me everything. Something was wrong. I didn't know how she knew but I could feel it in the pit of my stomach.

She grabbed my arm as I heard a terrible shrieking noise. When I turned around to look I saw a mad, _mad _blond haired girl with black eyes.

**I wouldn't normally do this but it's a cliffhanger. Tell me what you think. Do you hate it or love it? Please review or PM me. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**EPOV**

**Here is Edward's point of view. Enjoy this chapter. Again if you already haven't please check out my other story too. Thanks! Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

It was finally Saturday. Alice said it would be fine. That it was all going to work out. Then something happened and it turned for the worse.

Alice had finally gotten Bella out of the house. I said goodbye to them and went to find Jasper and Emmett.

_It's going to be okay. Alice said it was all going to work out. _Jasper sent me clam. I couldn't help but worry. What if Rosalie did find out? Would she hurt my angel? Or worse?

I shuddered trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

_Okay kitty, here's what we need to do. You'll distract Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme with that new song you wrote. Jasper and I will break her mirrors first. We'll have to go a little deeper into the woods so she won't hear. Then we'll come back and get her clothes. With that Jasper and I will burn the clothes. _Emmett smiled seeming proud of his plan. I had to admit. This was a good plan. (With the help of Jasper of course.)

I nodded and headed into the house.

"Esme? Carlisle? Rosalie? I need you guys to come down please.

"Is everything alright Edward?" Esme inquired.

"Yes everything is fine."

"Is there something you need to show us son?"

"Yes Edward what do you need to show us that is so important form spending time with Emmett?" Rosalie asked coldly.

"I wrote a new song. I wanted you to hear it."

I sat down at the piano and played the keys. I'd written this song for Bella. Bella's lullaby. They quietly listened to me play. About in the middle of the song Emmett started to fight with Jasper.

"Come on Jasper. We need to burn these clothes already!"

I froze. That stupid moron! That childish fool! He just ruined it all for us. Rosalie turned to the window and growled.

"Why do they have my clothes?"

I didn't answer. She flew up to her room. I tried to stop her but Carlisle stopped me.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I-I— " I couldn't say anything. I was cut off by Rosalie screaming bloody murder.

_I'm going to MURDER HER! _

Her? A face flashed through her mind.

Bella.

"No," I growled. I went after her when she was out of the house. This time she caught me by surprise. I was worried and anger to protect Bella that I wasn't focusing on her mind. She turned around and ripped my arms off.

I let out a blood curling scream. She took off again laughing. My arms. How was I going to protect my imprint with any arms?

"Oh Edward. Honey are you alright?" Esme cried.

"Help me."

"What do we do?" Emmett asked in horror.

"Go stop Rosalie. Make her understand that it was a joke."

They both followed her scent.

Carlisle grabbed my arms while Esme was sobbing tearless. Carlisle licked the tops of my arms, coating them with venom. Then he stuck the back on.

"I would use them right now."

I pretended I didn't hear it. I needed Bella to be alive. Or surly I would die with her. I followed their minds and scents all the way to the mall.

**This is fun. I love writing this. Please review and PM me if you like reading it to. Or not. It's your choice. Just know that I'll find you if you don't. Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Just so you know the mall isn't in Forks. **

Alice put herself in front of me. People around backed away, not sure what to do.

Rosalie made a sound I never though was possible a human could make. Only animals.

"What was that? My clothes and my mirrors! Are you guys crazy?" She snarled.

I didn't think it was that big of a deal. Emmett came in a blur and held back Rosalie. Where did he come from? Jasper came after him and helped him hold back Rosalie. Edward came to help Alice shield me. My breathing got faster. Where were they coming from? I looked around me. Most of the people around us were gone. Some were calling the police. All the screaming around us made bad memories come back to me.

I coiled back holding my hands to my ears and started to cry. I couldn't take the screaming or the sirens. It was that night all over again. Edward wrapped his arms around.

"It's going to be alright. Let's just get home."

I buried myself in his cold chest. I knew we had walked out of the mall because I felt the cold rain fall on us. Then I was thrown on his back and he started to run. I looked around us and the forest in was buzzing past us and there was no evidence of his feet on the ground. Within minutes we were back at the house when it took Alice an hour to drive there.

Rosalie was being held in Emmett's arms and was sitting on his lap. She was struggling to get free. Edward growled at her. I watched in horror. What in the world was happening?

"I guess you're wondering what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Of course I was wondering that!

"Well the good news is we don't have to move. No knew who we were and couldn't get a clear view of our faces." Edward said.

Alice smiled at me apologetic. God what was going on? I knew they weren't human. But I didn't know what they were. I listened quietly as Carlisle explained that they were vampires. I've heard stories that about vampires. I didn't run away screaming. I could tell they were waiting for me to do something. It was a lot to take in.

"Also Edward has something to tell you."

I glanced at Edward. He hadn't moved since we gotten home. Edward met my eyes and it looked like if he could cry he would. I didn't like it. Everyone walked out of the room. Alice gave me a hug, Jasper patted my shoulder, Esme kissed my cheek, Carlisle gave me a hug too, and Emmett rumbled my hair. I gave a fake smile. Rosalie looked a little calmed down but still mad. I couldn't blame her. But geez… vampires are emotional creatures.

"Do you mind if we go out?" His voice sounded off. Like he was trying not to scare me.

I nodded and squeezed his hand. He slowly got up and put me on his back again. We ran for a few minutes into a meadow.

I gasped. It was so beautiful. The wildflowers were amazing and the grass was as green as it could get. We sat in the middle of the meadow. Edward told me his life story. It was a sad story.

"Bella there is something else about me too. I'm not just a vampire… I'm also a mountain lion."

I cocked my head. He was also a mountain lion. That's not something you hear every day.

**So this chapter isn't really cliffy. I hope you enjoy it. If you don't tell me how I can make it better. Review or PM me. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sorry it's been a two days. Only 11 more days till summer! I'm counting the days. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

He wasn't just a vampire but a mountain lion. Wow. I had no words for that. Edward and I just stared at each other. I bit my lip. I was confused.

"Bella, love, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you early. It's just… I didn't think you would find out like this."

My heart sped up when he called me love. Horror struck across his face for some reason. What was wrong? What did I do? I shook my head in confusion.

"You're not scared?"

I laughed without humor.

"Why not I'm a monster?"

I gridded my teeth together in frustration. Why couldn't I talk? Was this God punishing me?

"Oh I brought you something." Edward pulled out the paper and a pencil. I smiled. He was my life saver.

_You're not a monster. Don't say that! But could you tell me what you mean? _

"Of course sweetheart."

I listened carefully as Edward told me about when he was human. He told me that his family had this special gift and could turn into mountain lions. Then he told me how he turned into a vampire. I bit the insides of my cheeks to keep from crying. He watched his family die. At least we had something in common. He told about imprinting. I stiffened at that. He was going to imprint. He was going to leave me.

I looked away. I couldn't take it. It would kill me now to be away from him. My breath hitched. Hearing this made my stomach do flip-flops. Edward watched me, not even caring to blink.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes flicker to him then back to my feet.

"What's wrong Bella?"

I played with my hands. Edward groaned. "I hate that I can't read your mind won't you tell me?"

I whipped my head around. He can read minds? Edward laughed once without any humor.

"Yes I can read the minds of those around me. But I can't read yours; it's like looking at a blank page. I get nothing from your mind. Sometimes it's peaceful but most of the time I can't take it."

Now I felt bad. I sighed and picked up the paper. _I don't want you to imprint. I want to you stay with me. _ I gulped and showed him the page. Edward looked at the paper back at me then back at the paper. It was like he didn't believe it. He smiled and took me into his arms. I gasped. He held close like Emmett would do, though, it felt more loving than Emmett. I wasn't thinking. I was caught up in the moment. I leaned up and kissed him full on the lips.

He kissed back.

**(A/N: This is not the end of the chapter. I'm not that mean. But I'm going to skip to September 13. Or it is the twelfth and on the weekend.) **

I woke up pretty early. The sun still hasn't came up yet. I felt Edward's arms wrap around me. I smiled and kissed the inside of his arms. It's been about three weeks since I first kissed Edward. It was my first kiss. I wasn't going to lie. He was my first kiss. I sucked now more than ever that I couldn't talk. I wanted to pour all my feelings out to him. But I couldn't. I was going to talk to Carlisle about speech therapy. He could help me talk. He was a doctor I bet he could help me. I would have to do it while Edward's gone today hunting. Where I went he went with me. Not that I minded.

Edward kissed behind my ear. "Let's get you something to eat. Would you like to sleep some more instead?"

I rolled my eyes. He was always worrying about me. Then I was worried that I would do something to make him go away. At least Alice would remind me that would never happen because he imprinted on _me. ME!_ I couldn't believe it.

**So this is where I'm going to leave it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the delay, again it was a long long long weekend. Please Review or PM me. I'll be watching—waiting. Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Okay so I've made up my mind of a problem in the story in case you were waiting for it. Remember it is the day before Bella's birthday. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Edward and I walked down the stairs when Emmett whistled. "Look! Here come the love birds."

I blushed and Edward rolled his eyes. Esme smiled and kissed my cheek.

"How are you dear?"

**Good. How are you? **I've been practicing on my sign language but I still fumbled with my hands so I sucked.

"I'm fine. I made you some chocolate chip pancakes."

My eyes light up. Those are my favorite! Edward watched me eat as I scarfed them down. Esme is the best cook in the world. Way better than my "mom" was. Yeah, those marks are there for a reason. I felt sad. I wished my brother could have met them. He was very protective of my so he would probably call me crazy for living under the same roof with him.

"What's wrong Bella? You feel sad." Jasper said from behind me.

I jumped out of my seat falling on my butt. Edward helped me up trying not to laugh while Jasper did not do try to hide it. Didn't these people make any kind of noise? I seriously needed to get them all bells to wear.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Edward rubbed my back. I nodded. 

"So Bella it is the day before your birthday but what would you like to do?" Rosalie asked.

I just stared at her idiotically. Did I miss something? She hated me since I arrived let alone let me do what I wanted. I thought for a minute and noticed their eyes. Their eyes were gold so they had just hunted. Hunted… hunt…hunting! I smiled real big and held up my sign for hunting.

"Let's go hunting. Let's go hunting. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's go hunting." Emmett sang.

They all agreed. I ran up the stairs to get my bow and arrow and my bowie knife. Nothing would mess this up now.

**In the Forest**

We broke up into teams. Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, and I were on one team and Jasper, Esme, Rosalie, and Edward were on the other. I looked around a bit debating what to do. The others never interfered with my hunting they just watched me. Despite how clumsy I am in the forest it could be flying. You'd think I'd never have fallen once in my life if you saw me in the forest. Well… that is if I didn't shoot you with an arrow.

Alice groaned. "You just couldn't stay away for thirty minutes could you?"

Edward stepped out of the forest and hugged me. The other rolled their eyes and Esme awed. I blushed and went back to tracking. I pursed my lips. I wanted to show them how good I could shoot. I searched on the ground for a rock and gave it to Jasper. I reached my arm back and made a motion like I was throwing it. He smirked and waiting for me to align my bow.

Jasper counted to three then threw the rock. A bunch of birds flew out of the trees and I shot my arrow. Then I quickly got another one and shot it again. They all watched my in wonder. I snorted and went to find the birds. **(A/N: I got this scene from the Hunger Games. I do not own that either. So don't get on my case.) **

When I found the birds I shot the first one threw the chest then the other in the eyes. These were good shots even for me. I was impressed.

Rosalie smiled. "I didn't know you were that talented."

I signed thank you and went back to hunting. We'd been out here for a few hours so it was probably around twelve fifteen or somewhere around there. Alice took my hand and we went in the other way. It took longer than I remembered to get back home.

"So are going to eat your birds?" Emmett asked.

"O couswrse." I said. We all stopped. My hands flew up to my throat. This was the closest to talking I've gotten in three years. **(A/N: Yeah it's probably cheesy how I put this.) **

They all hugged me close.

"This is interesting," Carlisle said. "How many years has it been since you've hunted?"

I held up the number three.

"So it is the first time in three years? It might be the memory of hunting that's triggering you voice. You didn't talk because your memory of hunting with your brother and it's been so long. Then you made a new memory with us."

I smiled. I knew I couldn't do this on my own. Now more than ever I was going to have to ask about speech therapy.

I took my bowie knife and de-feathered the birds and gutted them. Esme and I took the strips of the bird and put in a pan. She told me to go down stairs and enjoy the weekend and the day before my birthday.

I settled down in Edward's arms and watched the TV. They were watching a sports channel when breaking news came on.

"_I interrupt this program for a special message. There has been a brake out in the Criminal Insane Asylum. The woman of the name Fae Swan has broken out of the asylum." _ A picture of my mom flashed across. I made a chocking noise in the back of my throat. My mother had broken out of the asylum and was coming for me.

"_If you have any information on where this woman is please call—" _

I wasn't listening anymore. Another memory came by.

"I'll get you for this. I'll kill you my daughter. You'll suffer the worst!" My mother yelled and I was being hauled in the ambulance and she was being retrained.

"Bella, love, what's wrong?"

**Mother **was all I signed.

Alice gasped then started to sob. Jasper was trying to calm her down.

"Bella your mother… she's coming for you."

"We'll protect her." Esme said. I jumped again. When did she get here?

"No she's not human. Fae's a vampire. A tracker."

**I feel bad doing this but I am. Hate me if you must won't do anything that much. Also I had to make up a name and I didn't want to do Renee. Please review or PM me on what you think. I'll be waiting… watching. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**If you ever get the chance to see Dark Shadows go see it. That movie is so funny! And it's sweet if you think about it. Thanks to ForestVamp231 about showing the imprint thing more. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

"A tracker Alice? Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

What was a tracker?

"Yeah I'm sure. A pretty good one for a newborn also. She's not coming alone either. She turned three other ones too. Plus the one that turned her."

"That's five! What does she plan to do with them?" Emmett yelled. I flinched. His voice was so loud. Edward whispered soothing words in my ear.

Alice said that she was going to kill them all after she killed me. My "mother" wanted me to die slowly while she and the others broke my every bone. They all growled at this. I shivered. My "mom" always knew I feared dying slowly.

Edward tipped his head towards Jasper and nodded. He smiled and took my hand. Before I could say anything he put me on his back and ran. We…he ran for a few minutes and we stopped at our meadow.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and we sat down.

I kissed the inside of his neck. "Jasper thought that if I stayed away from you that I couldn't fight, I would be too worried. That I needed to stay with you to keep you safe. And that we needed to get away so they could figure out a plan."

I smiled and stretched to kiss his lips. Edward kissed me back. I lay down with Edward by my side. I started to wonder what he looked like as a mountain lion. I'm not sure how long we stayed out there but Alice brought a picnic basket and a blanket. I laughed almost forgetting about my mother coming to kill me. Edward thanked her and pulled together the picnic. He would let me see what it was. He moved so fast he blurred together. Then when he was finished he ran behind me to cover my eyes. I giggled. At least he was trying to make this fun.

**I know it's a short chapter. There's a little fluff in it. I'm writing the next chapter that will be longer. Please review or PM me.**

**JUST KIDDING**

"Okay love no peeking."

I rolled my eyes. Edward turned me to the side then took his hands off my eyes. There were freaking chocolate strawberries! My stomach growled looking at the food. I dove onto the blanket and stuffed my face with the turkey sandwiches and I drank the coke Alice packed for me. While I was eating I didn't notice the clouds getting thinner and thinner until they were gone. Edward was out in the sun with me.

I gasped and dropped the sandwich. His face was glowing! His arms were glowing, everything was glowing! What did he do? Cake his body in glitter?

He gave me a sheepish smile. "You're not scared are you?" I shook my head. "This is why we can't be in the sun. Humans would know we're different.

I reached my hand over to touch his skin. I hesitated.

"It's okay."

His skin was the same cool marble. It didn't burst into flames or anything from the movies. I had to admit. I was a little disappointed but relieved all at the same time. I took a deep breath and put my arms around his neck and placed my forehead against his.

He kissed my lips. Once…twice…a third time.

"We need to get back. The plan might have changed."

**Now I'm not joking this is the end of the chapter. Please PM or review me about this chapter. Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**I feel super bad! School is out finally for me and we just got back from a three day beach trip. Please forgive me. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

Edward quickly got us back to the house. When we got there he got mad all of a sudden.

"No I won't do this I have to be with her!" He yelled.

"Edward I know but whoever turned Bella's mother had a purpose. She was in jail—an asylum and she was turned. Someone wants her dead or to hurt you. Somehow they knew Bella is your mate so they turned her mother. We need you to fight with us. Alice has holes in her visions we need you." Jasper exclaimed.

"You even said I would be worried about Bella if we were separated. How could you ask me that now?"

"Edward you don't understand," Alice was now talking. "If you both are together you both die."

"But if you see us both dying then who is killing us?"

Alice didn't answer. I could tell by the way Edward's face went blank it was probably my mother. I went back to what Jasper said. Who had turned my mother? They had to have a reason, Jasper was right about that. I never really had anyone hate me. I was a wall flower. My brother was on the high-school football team but rest his soul why would someone kill me if my brother was already dead?

"Bella what do think we should do?" Esme asked.

I wrote down as fast as I could so it wasn't very neat. _I think Jasper is right. If Alice see's that happening then we should be separated. _

"No Bella please don't." I took a deep breath. Why did he have to beg? I couldn't do that though. I rather die for him than both of us die.

_No I don't want to. It hurts me too but we have to._

Edward frowned but nodded. Oh crap he was sad now. I could tell by the way he wouldn't really respond to what you were saying. For some reason with vampires your emotions were kicked up a little bit. If you were mad you were monstrous, if you were sad you were depressed, everything was haywire. That's why Edward was like this if he was sad he was really sad. Vampires are so emotional.

Esme and Rosalie were going to leave a fake trail with my clothes. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle would set a trail to them so they could fight off the newborn vampires. Alice was going to run with me to a safe house down yonder. I sighed this was going to be hard for me. What if they got hurt? What if Edward was killed? I would surly kill myself soon after. If he died I couldn't even live within an hour after knowing it was my fault.

His jaw set like he was going to argue with me but he didn't say anything else. He kissed my temple and held me for a while. The others again went over the plan and Edward wouldn't let go of me. Not that I was complaining; I held him too. I didn't want to let go either. An hour later we all broke apart. Esme came up to me and kissed my forehead. Carlisle patted my shoulder. I frowned. This was all because of me. _Me!_ Before now I never would have said that vampires exist. Or that someone would love me over my scars and the fact I can't talk. I never thought that I would have a family like this. Never once did I think my mom would escape from that asylum to find me and kill me.

I know that I have Edward. But I'll gladly die in his place. To die in the place of someone I love is…noble I guess. Yes I would die his place. Or any of the others.

While I was thinking Edward traced my scars. I shivered from his cold hands. The cold didn't really bother me it was just I wasn't really aware of him. I nuzzled my head into his neck and took a deep breath. His scent always calmed me down. I thought for a moment and wondered what he looked like as a mountain lion again.

I poked his chest.

"Yes love?"

I couldn't help but giggle. _Can you show me what you look like as a mountain lion? Please I really want to see. _I smiled hopefully at him.

"I don't want to upset you." I jutted my lips out. He rolled his eyes. "Okay just don't run away screaming."

I snorted. Why would I run? He wasn't going to hurt me.

Edward walked away from the couch. He gave me a wary look then jumped into the air. Being the way I am I leaped back on the couch covering my face. Don't laugh at me, if something is running towards me fast or fast and surprising I covered my face immediately.

Edward now had the same golden-bronze colored fur and gold eyes. He quietly stalked over to me. I was pressing my lips into a tight line trying not to laugh. I yelped and tried to walk out the back door. Something pulled on the back of my shirt tugging me backwards. Finally I couldn't hold it in and I laughed until I couldn't breathe.

The lion pinned me down and started to lick my face.

Aww gross! Don't get me wrong I love him but would you want to be licked all over the face by a mountain lion? And let me tell ya, it's sloppy. He jumped off of me and turned back into his human form. Wait—his vampire form?

"So what form do you like better?" He queried.

I pursed my lips for a second and poked his chest again.

He sighed in relief. "Oh good. I thought I might become your pet."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. Edward was so stupid sometimes.

"Bella can I dress you up for bed?" Alice yelled from the stairs.

I raised an eyebrow at her. Dress me up? For bed? What does she have in mind? I just hope she wouldn't make me put on makeup. I shrugged.

"Yay! Go away Edward. You'll enjoy this too." Alice dragged me up the stairs into her room. I threw Edward a worried look.

Alice looked me up and down then disappeared into her closet. She pulled out a light blue tank-top and dark blue shorts that covered just under my butt. My eyes blew out of my sockets. Was she crazy? When she saw my expression she ran back into the closet.

"Don't be such a drama queen. So maybe the shorts are too much…" You think? "I have something else you can wear but the tank-top stays my dear friend."

I waited anxiously. Alice came out with some light pink pants. I let out a breath. Okay these were better. I nodded and went into her oversized bathroom to change. To be honest I've never really seen her bathroom. I was taken back. The walls were painted a bright pink with black tiles. On the right side a huge mirror took up the wall and under that there were makeup bags, hair dryers, curling irons, there was lips stick nail polish, and other products I couldn't even name. With this much stuff the room would have been a mess. But she had them all neatly grouped across the counter. One the left side there was a huge tube that could fit ten people with jets in it too.

I realized that I was standing in the room way too long so I quickly pulled on the outfit. I checked myself in the mirror. My brown hair sat easily on my shoulders, my brown eyes were filled with mixed emotions, and my pale skin was flushed. I bit my lip and walked out of her bathroom. She smiled and shoved me out of the room with no explanation.

I was falling fast so I closed my eyes and put my hands out in front of me. I felt his arms pull me against his chest. I opened my eyes and kissed Edward softly. This was the one the many times he had caught me.

"You look beautiful."

I blushed and ducked my head. Edward didn't ask if I was hungry for dinner because he knew I would have gotten something to eat. My stomach was _still_ doing flips. Then again who would take this easily? I took deep breathes filling my mind with his scent. Edward stroked my arms as I fell asleep.

**This is the end of the chapter. I hope you liked this one. Again I am so sorry for the delay. Please review or PM me. Thanks! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Hey sorry about the delay of this chapter. I got back from my friend's house today so I thought I would write this chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

That morning no one really spoke. I got up and Edward left the room to let me change and we went downstairs. At first it scared me because I couldn't hear Alice, I didn't hear any video games. Nothing. I gripped Edward's arm harder and he smiled at me. Edward rubbed small circles on my back. All of a sudden I heard a huge horn go off and confetti was everywhere. I jumped onto Edward locking my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. Edward got mad again. Arguing that they shouldn't have even tried to surprise me.

Emmett was laughing with Jasper and Rosalie. Carlisle, Esme and Alice looked guilty. Edward looked worried. I swallowed a couple of times and started to laugh. Everyone calmed down when I started to laugh. Alice hugged me.

"Happy Birthday!"

"It's not every day you turn seventeen." Esme smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Maybe we should get you license soon," Carlisle chuckled in my ear.

I nodded and hugged him back. Rosalie walked forward and gave me a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out."

**Thanks.**

"You're welcome**." **

The necklace was actually pretty. There was a sapphire on a silver chain and two diamonds on each side. I wondered if it was real. I knew the Cullen's have lots of money but I really didn't know how much. Emmett and Jasper got me a football so we could throw it in the back. Esme and Carlisle got me a freaking car! I didn't really know what was going on but they took me out side and covered my eyes.

When they uncovered my eyes there was a red Audi. I was in shock. I was so happy! I loved this car. It was my dream car. I smiled so big it probably spilt my face in half. Alice was giggling and laughing when she screamed. We all watched her with wide eyes.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I didn't see fast they were coming. Oh!" Alice was sobbing now.

They were coming? They were coming. Oh my god! I started to cry. They weren't supposed to die. I was. Edward tried to calm me down but that just made me cry even harder. Then everyone growled and took places. Esme took her place in front of me. Edward beside her. They others made a semi-circle around me and they were crouched down and baring their teeth.

My eyes locked on the forest as five people walked out. My mom had her arms wrapped around a man with blond hair back in a ponytail. There was a man with dreadlocks with another woman with brown hair with theirs arms together and one last woman with strawberry blond hair. I expected my mom to walk up but the woman with red-blond hair did. I noticed all their eyes were blood red.

"Tanya?" Carlisle asked.

"Hello Carlisle. I see you are trying to protect the little human."

"She is part of our family Tanya. What happen to you? You were part of our family."

"I was. You see Carlisle when I heard Edward had found a mate that was _human," _ pointed at me, "I didn't like. He belongs with me! So I did some digging on the little brat and found out about her mother. So I left my sisters to make a coven. Since I knew about your little talents I got Fae to do it. I knew you would blame her and not even think about me." Tanya let out a horrible laugh.

"You won't touch her." Edward growled and put myself behind me.

"But Edward you're supposed to love me! Not the blood bag. I am your mate I don't know why you don't see it." Tanya whined.

I was getting mad now. She was going to kill me—my family because Edward choose me over her?

"You won't touch her." He repeated.

"Fine then. Kill her."

A lot more vampires showed up than five. I saw the blond one with my mom attack Emmett and Alice. There were body parts all over the place. I saw something pale fly over next to my leg. When I looked down it was a hand. The hand twitched and started to move. I screamed louder than I ever had. Edward was holding my face.

"Love are you okay? Is anything wrong?"

Before I knew what was happening Tanya and Fae had Edward in their arms. Tanya let go of him and sprang at me. Edward slammed Fae back onto the ground and jumped at Tanya. I didn't see what happen to my mother but Edward got Tanya in a headlock and bent his down like he was kissing her neck. He stepped back and her head fell off.

My breathing got faster. Oh my god was everyone okay? I looked around and I saw seven people. I let out a long breathe. Everyone was okay. I let out a nervous laugh and hugged everyone and kissed them. Edward and I held each other for a while. He was okay. He was safe. They all were.

"Well that was a nice birthday gift," Jasper said. Trying to lighten the mood.

We all laughed really. But something was wrong. The world was getting dizzy and I could see anything. It all went black.

**This is the last chapter. I'm going to add an Epilogue. Thanks for reading add giving reviews. This is my first finished story on Fanfiction! Well I'm right there. Just keep looking for the Epilogue. I won't take as long to get it updated. Thanks! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters.**

Tanya was dead. My mother was dead too. That I was happy about. She couldn't hurt anyone else anymore. She deserves to be dead after what she did to my family and me. I was still confused about Tanya.

"Tanya wanted me as a mate. I didn't return the feelings but I told her that I felt was that we should be friends." Edward explained. "I didn't realize that all the times that didn't want her and told her that that she got madder."

Jasper laughed. "She was mad for a moment but then it went away. She was good at controlling her emotions."

"Yes I guess you're right. But I didn't comprehend that she was mad enough to kill you," he struggled at the last word.

"It's my fault. I told them. I was just so happy that you found someone that loved you back. You're my son and all I wanted was for you to be happy. I didn't think it would cause that fight." Esme sobbed.

I went to Esme and hugged her. She really didn't do anything wrong. She couldn't blame herself for doing something like that. Eventually it went back to normal. Rosalie and I became friends the week after the fight. Every once in a while I would let Alice and Rose play make-over with me. Then after a few weeks Carlisle did speech therapy with me. Now I could say easy words like "yes," "no," "hi," "good morning," and "goodnight." That was about it really. We were working on numbers too but they were harder.

I bit my lip as I sat on the couch. Carlisle was working on three words that I could pronounce that you could now understand it.

"Did you want to tell me something?" Edward kissed my forehead.

"Yes." We both smiled that I could say that. Even Edward couldn't deny that he was happy that I could talk.

"What is it?"

"I-I lo-v-ve you."

"What?"

"I love you. I love you. I love you!" I kept repeated that over and over again.

"I love you too."

Edward bent down and kissed until I needed to breathe then kissed me again the same way. Everyone was happy that I could say one sentence even if it was just that much.

"You did well Bella. I'm so proud of you." Carlisle smiled at me.

I tried to get up but Edward didn't let me go. My eyebrows churched together and I pulled up a bit harder. Edward shook his head at me and nuzzled it in my hair. I rolled my eyes.

Carlisle sighed. "I was looking at the progress we were doing Bella and I'm not sure if you will ever get your full voice back."

"But what about what she just said?"

"She'll never talk again?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that of course she's got some part of her voice back but she will probably only ever say easy words and maybe a few numbers. Maybe when she's turned that she'll learn more but not in her human form."

Everyone's face kind of fell expect Edward's.

"It doesn't really matter. She is here and I will love you forever and always no matter what you can or can't say." Edward pulled me closer to him a bit tighter.

Great now I was crying. Edward—his family was just so nice. It was hard to believe that he and his family was monsters. I would happily live here forever when the time comes with Edward.

I love him with my life.

**This is the last part to Mute for life. Thank you all who read this and reviewed even. Thanks for reading my first fanfiction and the first one I'm finishing. Check out my other stories too. Thanks again for reading. **


End file.
